


K is for Karma; Bhallaladeva

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [11]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Bhallaladeva learns that karma can be as straightforward as his sister-in-law and yet as twisted as him.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 1





	K is for Karma; Bhallaladeva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“Life is all about mathematics... the Almighty never leaves us with an unfulfilled desire,” his mother would lecture him while he was a kid. “Only He may not do that in the exact way we would have wanted Him to. It depends on our actions. In some cases it may be carried forward to the next birth. So be careful about what you wish.”

As he grew up, Bhallaladeva found to his amazement that the madwoman was right... mostly.

He did become the king. Only as an emergency replacement for an over-dramatic Baahu.

And later, he did get the girl of his dreams, albeit in a cage, but never got so much as a glance from her.

Maybe this was one of those rare instances where Amma could go wrong... or, was it getting postponed to the next birth?

He never stopped trying, though.

He wondered what it might be like to gaze into her eyes-- smiling at him-- in the last few moments of his life.

He was blissfully unaware of how his karma would catch up with him, and how even _this_ dream would come true... not in the way he wanted, though.


End file.
